Ai no kage de
by mjaacw
Summary: Izaya finds out that Shizuo was killed. Obviously not convinced and very conflicted, he eventually sets out to solve the murder his way. In the process, he also tries to distract himself from a certain familiar looking male that haunts him about the brute we all know and love. Shizaya. Smut.
1. Chapter 1

_Alright guys! New story time! Hope you all enjoy it and warning, it is M rated for a reason. Smut and language^w^_

_I do not own Durarara! Or its characters! _

_I know he can be hit by a bus, fall 30 ft, and lift cars like they're paper weights and still live. So… how could he just-_

Izaya paced the floor of his apartment and grumbled in annoyance. He hated to admit the fact that he was actually getting overworked for the damn brute, let alone feel like THIS, over something so common among humans…..

Oh wait, you don't know? Let me explain….

Shizuo died.

You don't understand? Congratu-fucking-lations. Neither do I.

I found out that Shizu-chan died about a week ago from a gunshot to the head. Just one measly bullet and….Poof. He's not there anymore, and my life is fucked up.

I've stayed up almost every single night this week, going through records, phone records, police files, doctor files, making phone calls, talking with Yakuza, EVERYTHING. Driving myself crazy with the simple fact that Shizuo can't be dead. It's just impossible. Maybe I'm crazy and maybe I just can't accept it but, he just **CAN'T** be gone.

When I found out a week ago, I didn't know what to do with myself. For about the first 24 hours, I just laughed it off, as if I actually got my information wrong for once.

But then….

When I went down to Ikebukuro, no Shizu-chan.

When I went to Russian Sushi, no Shizu-chan.

When I went to Shinra's, no Shizu-chan.

**No Shizu-chan, No Shizu-chan, No Shizu-chan, No Shizu-chan!**

By the third day, I had already stayed up the whole night looking through video tapes of places he might be. Then… Well, then that lead to me not doing my work, having Namie-san not come in, and putting off my essentials for living.

Now, you're looking at the final product. After just one week I've become this crazy, sleep deprived, and emotionally unstable. My life really did revolve around Shizu-chan….

I got up and stretched from the seat on the couch I wasn't even aware I sat down on in the first place. Yawning, I slugged over to my bedroom and immediately collapsed onto my bed, feeling my eyes disobey my will to stay awake. Eventually, I just gave up and let sleep consume me.

"AHHHHHH!" I sat up, screaming, sweat covering the bed. My eyes widened as I trembled, trying to fight back all of the images that kept plaguing my mind.

What images you ask? Oh… well, in the medical and police reports, there were pictures of Shizu-chan's body.

Where he was when he got shot, where the bullet landed, what he looked like, and then a whole bunch of nothing for a suspect.

All I dreamt about when I slept, was the bloody images of the monster of Ikebukuro, lying pathetically on his back with blood everywhere. On his shirt, vest, face, pants, hair, even his blood that was splattered on the ground and walls. Everything was haunting me and the images just wouldn't clear from my clouded mind.

I rocked back and forth as I could almost vividly see the blood coming out from the front part of his head where he got shot.

"Shizu-chan…" I whimpered and buried my face into my knees.

_I'm a god. Why am I acting so pathetic?_

_This is what happens when I end up getting attached to something- it gets ripped from my grasp in the most horrid way possible. I almost want to say I had feelings for the protozoan but…. I'm Izaya Orihara. I don't have the time, or use for feelings._

I grit my teeth as soft tears rolled down the sides of my face and quickly wiped them away in frustration. They kept on coming relentlessly though, and I sobbed into my knees, muttering Shizuo's name quietly over and over until I passed out.

_How did I get so attached to the brute in the first place?..._

I leapt out of bed, seeing as I wouldn't be able to sleep anymore due to faint memories of Shizu-chan still lingering in my mind. It's been one month since Shizuo died. I've gotten a little better since the first week, but I haven't set foot in Ikebukuro since. I'm still having nightmares too…

Today though, I decided I needed to get out of the house a little.

_Fresh air is good for you, ne?_

I got on my shoes and grabbed my jacket, walking out the door with my switch blade in my pocket.

I headed outside and started my walk to Ikebukuro.

It was only about 20 minutes, but I needed some time outdoors, I looked like shit. People noticed too, but I didn't really care. I just needed to get over my grieving a little bit- if you could call it that.

I eventually arrived in the all too familiar city and kept my gaze down, deciding to put up my hood and zip up my jacket. I don't really feel like observing my oh-so-precious humans today.

Passing by different shops and stores I smirked to myself, noticing a street sign that was still uprooted and sticking out of an alley wall from where we had one of our many games of chase. Ah, that day I had just simply walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek.~ Seeing that blush on his face was worth it for a black eye though. I think that I really did have feelings for the brute. Maybe I even-

**CRASH.**

I stumbled backwards and suddenly felt the cold concrete meet the back of my head. I held in a groan of pain as the unknown object also stumbled but didn't fall. Did I run into a brick wall?

"Oh, I'm so sorry sir!" A rich voice said and I sat up, rubbing my head and wincing at the pain.

_Ohhhh… It was a person._

The man held his hand out to me and I took it, using it to help me stand. As I rubbed the tender spot on my head I got a better look at the unusually tall man. My eyes widened, taking in his familiar features.

He looked like Shizu-chan.

He had black hair instead of blonde. He had blue eyes instead of mocha. But his build, height, and voice were almost exactly the same! The only difference was that he wore glasses, which wasn't really Shizu-chan's style but… they looked nice in him.

He seemed to be in a slight state of surprise as well before his features became calm and he looked down.

"A-Are you okay?" He asked quietly.

"Oh, yeah… I'm fine!~ Just bumped my head!~" I said in my usual, upbeat voice and he nodded, fixing his glasses before bowing deeply.

"I-I'm sorry for you inconvenience Mr.… um…" I laughed and patted his head, making him blush a little.

"You don't know who I am? Oh, what a shame~ I'm Izaya Orihara. Pleasure to meet you!" I said and stuck out my hand. He smiled gently and returned my greeting, shaking hands.

"I'm Tsugaru Okumura. The pleasure is mine." I stared at him for a moment, not sure what to do… His smile is so- loving. Handsome. I don't really know what to do with myself, but right now all I want to do is-

"Orihara-san?" He asked and interrupted my thoughts.

_Probably for the better…_

"O-Oh… what?" I asked in embarrassment and he chuckled slightly.

"Would you let go of my hand please?" I paused and then withdrew my hand instantly, my face heating up.

"Sorry! I uh- well, you're new here right? Because almost everyone in Ikebukuro knows who I am or at least my face~" I taunted playfully, trying to veer away from my embarrassment.

"Yeah actually. I just moved here from England."

_He's from England?_

"But you speak Japanese so well? Were you born here?"

"Yes. My parents moved me out to England when I was 3 years old because of their work. I'm just now coming back to Japan."

"Ah… So, in other words… you need a guide to help you get around better right?" I smirked and he looked almost… nervous?

"Th-That won't be necessary… I'm pretty good with directions and-"

"But you made me fall and hit my head on the rough concrete. I at least deserve being treated to dinner~" I announced slyly and he huffed, struggling with his composure.

"I guess… that sounds okay. How about I treat you tomorrow around 6?" He said rather quickly and I was surprised that he actually agreed. I nodded cheerfully and he went on.

"Any ideas on where to go? Don't pick a super expensive place either! I'm limited on money until I get my new job going." I laughed and nodded, telling him to meet me at a place called Russian sushi.

We finished our conversation, waved goodbye, and went our separate ways. I felt the forgotten emptiness in my heart begin to ache as I got farther and farther away from the dark haired male.

_I just met him. Is it because he looks like Shizu-chan and I'm still not over it? Or is it just… Well, if I knew, I'd tell you._

I sighed and flipped my hood back up, covering my eyes just enough to where I could see where I was going, but not enough to look at all the people going by.

I don't want my beloved humans to see me cry. Thinking about Shizu-chan so much always makes me want to cry.

When I got home, I went straight to my computer. I figured I wouldn't be sleeping much now that I had too many things running through my mind. I cuddled into my jacket for warmth, since I was too lazy to turn on the heat, and typed the ravens name into different data bases. The odd thing? Well…

I found little to no actual information on him anywhere.

Black hair, blue eyes, needs prescription lenses. Name is Tsugaru Okumura, brother of Rin and Yukio Okumura. No major health problems or addictions. Lived in England for 21 years. Age 24. Height is 185cm, weight is 154 lbs, blood type is A, birthday is January 16th.

The only thing different about him is his slight change in appearance and background…

Shizu-chan's blood type is O and his birthday is the 28th, not the 16th. Shizu-chan had blonde hair and caramel eyes, and didn't need glasses.

I sighed and turned off my computer, pushing away from my desk and standing up.

_Why do I keep comparing this man to Shizu-chan? Ha- what's sad is how much I already know about Shizuo…_

It was 5 in the morning and I had to meet Tsugaru-san at 6pm, so I guess can sleep in. Dragging my feet to my bed I stripped myself of all my clothing except my underwear and dove underneath the covers, nuzzling into the soft fabric. I yawned and closed my eyes, finally being able to fall asleep.

"_Nuhh- Shizu-ch-chan~…" I moaned, feeling his arousal plunge into me deeply._

"_I-Izaya…You're s-so tight…" He muttered before starting to thrust at an agonizingly slow pace. I felt like I was going to die from sheer pleasure but, I wanted more. I needed to be as connected to him as possible, mark him as mine, keep him all to myself._

"_Sh-Shizu-chan… Ahhh~ f-faster…" I panted and dug my nails into his back. He let out a low growl and started up a much faster pace, like he was waiting for this moment as well. Sweat dripped from his skin onto mine, our bodies heating up so much that we felt like we were on fire._

_The bed moved with his thrusts and I was a moaning mess beneath him. He brought our lips together in a bone crushing kiss that only seemed to arouse us even more. My member throbbed as he hit that one spot inside of me that made me see stars, taking my breath away. Quite literally. _

"_AHHH! Sh-Shizu- cha-naahhh~ Th-there…. G-Go there…" I pleaded and he smirked, thrusting into the sensitive nerves over and over. He then reached down to my member and stroked it generously, wanting me to climax._

"_Come for me…. Izay-_

I snapped my eyes open, finding myself lying on my side and panting quite heavily. My face turned red as I looked down to see my leaking member, aroused and pleading to be released.

I didn't know why I was dreaming of Shizu-chan. I don't know why I'm aroused or why I was doing those things with him in my dream. I don't know my true feelings for the brute- but I know they're not normal.

All I know is, I fucking need him back.

I sat up in frustration and leaned against the cool back bored of my bed, grasping my member. I immediately started to pump up and down on it, wanting to feel the pleasure of my climax. I was going at a steady pace, occasionally rubbing the head and moaning at the sensitivity.

I began to feel my breathing get shallow and my abdomen tightens, already so close to cuming. Sweat laced my brow as my sweet release made my eyes roll back.

"Ahh! Sh-Shizuo…Hahh.." I panted and bit my lip, seeing my release go all over the sheets. After sitting there for a moment and bathing in the afterglow of my climax, I got up and cleaned myself off.

When I walked into the bathroom I flicked on the light, cringing at the brightness and switching on the water. I stood there and stared at myself long and hard in the mirror, still running my hands underneath the water.

My hair was a mess, I had slight bags underneath my eyes, and I looked even skinnier than before.

_I've lost weight?_

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair, returning to my sweet, sweet bed. It's not that hard to believe that I'm still this tired even though I slept for at least half the day, considering that fact that I haven't really been sleeping much anyway.

After I had gotten back to bed I just now got embarrassed that I had done such a shameful thing. On top of that, I only had about one hour before I had to meet Tsugaru-san.

Sighing again, I turned back around and took a shower. I figured if I was going to meet with a stranger, I shouldn't look like complete shit this time.

When I got out, I dressed in my normal attire. Jacket and black pants with a black shirt. The only thing different was I brought a red scarf and gloves so I wouldn't freeze my ass off on the walk there. It was actually getting pretty cold outside. I hate the cold.

On the walk there I thought quietly to myself, nuzzling into the fabric of the scarf and depending on the fur of my jacket to keep me warm. Like I said, I've never been a big fan of cold.

Thoughts of what just happened about 30 minutes ago started to come back to my mind and I blushed, trying not to think about it because, as embarrassing as it was, it also was the saddest thing in the world.

_Having fantasies over somebody who's dead. Yeah, that's not crazy or anything…._

I still just can't accept it. I really do think that he's not dead. That he's just living somewhere else in secret or something but… I know it can't be true. I just want to believe it's true.

Interrupting my thoughts, I soon came across Russian Sushi and found a spot to sit, farthest away from the door as possible. Simon came up to me as I blew hot air into my hands, trying to warm them even though I was wearing gloves.

"Yo! You decide to eat Sushi? Just you?" He asked and I smiled, shaking my head.

"No. I have a friend coming to meet me, so I'll wait on ordering for a second Simon." I said politely and he nodded, walking off to attend to some other costumer. I groaned and rested my head on the table, staring at the door.

_Why did I even want him to treat me again anyway?... Oh- right. He made me fall down and hit my precious head._

I brought my gloved hands up to my mouth and blew hot air on them again, trying to get more of my face warm this time rather than my hands. I glanced at the clock and it was 5 minutes until 6. _Waiting 5 minutes alone takes foreverrrrrrr.~ I feel like whining and throwing a tantrum like a 3 year old!~_

My eyes light up though at the sight of the tall, raven haired male and Simon greeted him, pointing him over to my table. He nodded and thanked him before walking over and taking a seat across from me.

"Good evening Orihara-san. A bit cold?" He chuckled and I grinned.

"I do hate the cold~ Can't stand it one bit to be honest, haha. And you can call me Izaya, Orihara makes me feel old!~" I laughed and he rubbed the back of his head, nodding.

"Alright then uh-…" He paused and took a breath, "…Izaya-kun." My heart fluttered at the mention of my name from his lips and I felt like I couldn't breathe.

He said my name like Shizu-chan.

I looked down and tried to keep my composure. I hid my eyes behind my bangs and hood and faked my one of a kind smirk, desperately trying not to show my true emotions.

"Haha, that's better~ How about I call you by your first name too? Tsu-chan sounds good!" I laughed and he huffed, falling for my mask.

"I don't like that name! I'm not a girl…" He protested and stopped, looking at me cautiously. I could almost feel all the color leave my face when his gaze searched me for sighs of what was wrong.

I panicked.

"Ne ne, Simon~ Come get our order~" I called, still trying to pull my best face, tricking the raven once again and he sighed and gave Simon his order.

"I'll have the Otoro." I said after he placed his order. Simon laughed and went to get our food.

"Heh, you like that stuff?" The male chuckled and I nodded, smirking.

"Of course! After all, I haven't had it since-" I paused and felt I was at a loss of words.

_Can I really not say it out loud? It's not that hard! It's already been a month! Right? That's enough time to burry your feelings and just go back to normal…. Right?_

"Um, never mind. Hahaha so, Tsu-chan, what brought you back to Japan?"

_I need to change the subject._

"Oh- well, I actually… just had a lot of things here I couldn't seem to forget about. That and, I didn't really feel right in England, even though there where good jobs and stuff." He said truthfully and I looked at him questioningly.

"Oh? Well that's good! Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

_You already know this Izaya._

"Yeah, I do. Two brothers. They kind of look like me but younger." I smiled and nodded, not really wanting to question him any more about things I already knew.

Simon came back with our orders and Tsugaru took his, turning ever so slightly that I noticed something peculiar.

There was a blonde hair on his jacket.

_Dun dun DUN! Haha sorry XD gotta save some 'omg-ness' for the next chapter~ PLEASE review and tell me what you think?_

_And yes, for those of you who might know Blue Exorcist, I used them just for description purposes and stuff :P I don't own them either! _

_Thank you for reading!~ I'll update soon!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Alright guys! Chapter two is here!^^ I'm aware that my writing doesn't make sense some times and it's not that good sometimes but I try T^T I really do! So, tell me if you like it and I'll make sure to make the story line longer if I can ^w^ Thank you for reading!_

Chapter 2-

Izaya's POV-

I felt frozen on the spot and completely forgot about my food.

"Tsu-chan, do you have a girlfriend or a pet?" I asked slowly and he visibly tensed.

"Wha-why? What makes you say that?" He said quickly as he popped a piece of sushi in his mouth.

"Well, you have a blonde hair on your shoulder…. And your hair is black. SO, I'm curious~" I smirked, trying to kill the ever growing possibility/hope that Shizu-chan is still alive. EVERYTHING about this guy just makes me think that it's impossible for Shizu-chan to die.

"Oh- well… yeah, I-I do have a girlfriend…" He blushed a little, looking down at his plate. My heart felt like it was struck with a hammer at his words. Even though I tried to keep up a tough front, my smile faded.

"What's she like?" I gritted out, but I don't think he noticed.

"Umm… she's very b-beautiful… Blonde hair, gorgeous eyes, skin so fair it should never be touched…." He trailed off in somewhat of a daze and I felt myself become even more depressed and agitated.

"But," He added, "We broke up about a week ago when I moved here. Her hair must have still stuck on my jacket." He said while rubbing the back of his head. I looked straight up at him and smiled brightly.

_I know I shouldn't be happy but- I'M SO FUCKING HAPPY!_

"Ah~ Well, don't worry Tsu-chan~ There are other fish in the sea. Including me~" I taunted and licked my lips. He dropped his chopsticks and blushed, staring at me wide-eyed.

"Wh-Wh-Wha?" He stuttered and I laughed, genially laughed at his adorable face. Yes, I'll admit it, he's so fucking adorable when he's flustered!

"What? Hahaha, I'm not kidding though~ If you want to try being with a guy for once, I wouldn't mind being with you~ With a body like yours… mmm~ I'd let you fuck me any day~" I teased again, trying to get an even better reaction from him….. It worked.

He spilled the drink he was just sipping and got as red as a tomato.

_Literally!_

"I-Izaya-k-kun!" He said in embarrassment and I laughed some more, holding my sides.

"Oh, this is priceless!~ Haha, can I take a picture?" He scowled at me, still blushing and looked down slightly.

"Y-You really like me that way?" He mumbled. I peered over him thoughtfully and smiled, taking out a pen and writing down my phone number on it.

"Here, take this. It's my number in case you want to hang out again sometime~ It's been really fun! I like you Tsu-chan~" I smirked deviously and he looked away, STILL blushing.

"A-Alright…. I'll call." He huffed and I giggled, standing up and writing a check for the bill.

"Sounds like a plan, Tsu-chan~" I waved him goodbye before he could protest about the bill or his nickname and headed out the door. It's still freezing outside but it didn't really ruin my mood. I almost skipped the whole way home out of joy but resisted the urge and settled with just walking normally. It didn't stop me from having a ridiculous smile on my face though.

_I really did forget about my food though… opps~ Hehe… I practically had a date with Tsu-chan! He's very nice… I think the next time we go out I'll have to take him to a dance club! W-well IF he calls me… Of course I could find out his number myself BUT- I'd be more polite to wait._

I soon got home and slipped out of my jacket and pants, putting on a pair of fuzzy, warm pajama pants and hopped on my computer. Turning it on I was instantly greeted with an e-mail from an information source I contacted to know more about Shizuo's murder. I clicked hurriedly on the tab and read it over, hoping, praying that there was some sort of lead this time.

After a few moments I sighed in frustration as the e-mail only confirmed my theory. There's more to this than what it seems.

_I refuse to accept that Shizu-chan was just caught up in a random gang shooting. That's what the police file said anyway and they didn't even look into it after that. Truthfully, almost nobody cared when he died. They all thought "good riddance" that he's gone because he wouldn't be destroying the city anymore. That's why, I believe it's more than that. There has to be a motive. A reason. A suspect. A PURPOSE for Shizuo dying. He can't just disappear so simply… Wait. Disappear? Isn't there-_

"**Oh my! Feels just like I don't try~ Looks so good I might die~ All I know is everybody loves me~ Get down, Swaying to my own sound~ Flashes in my face now~ All I know is everybody loves me~ Everybody lo-"**

"Hello?" I said as I flipped open my phone to answer an unknown caller. There was a pause before the person on the other end decided to speak.

"_Izaya?"_ He asked and my heart stopped. It was Tsugaru. I know it was Tsugaru- that's what my mind kept saying. But… I didn't end up saying what I thought.

_He sounds just like…_

"Shizu…chan?" I breathed and I heard sudden coughs from the other end.

"_H-Huh? W-What are you talking about? Th-This is Tsugaru from earlier today!" _ He almost yelled and I felt confusion sweep over me before I sort of came back into reality.

_Wait… how'd… I get in my bed?_

I shivered as I wasn't underneath the blankets. I looked at the clock and was surprised to see that it was already 9:00 p.m.- 3 hours after I had gotten home.

_I've just been sitting on my bed staring at the wall for 3 hours? I thought I was on my computer?_

I stood and ran into the other room, moving the mouse on the computer, showing the e-mail I had received.

_What the hell is going on with me?_

"_Izaya-kun?" _Tsugaru asked and I jumped, almost forgetting I was on my phone.

"S-Sorry… Th-Thank you for calling Tsu-chan~" I tried to laugh and he remained silent.

"_Who's 'Shizu-chan'? Sounds like you gave him the same nickname as me."_ He muttered and I laughed hollowly.

"Oh… no one you need to worry about. He's just a…" I paused and felt my words get caught up in my throat, "Old friend…. You could say I had a crush."

_Why am I admitting something to this man I haven't even confirmed to myself yet?_

"_He was special to you?"_ He asked.

"Yeah… you could say that. Haha, I used to make him so mad on purpose just so he'd chase me…"

"…_Why?"_

"I don't know… I guess- I felt like I was wanted that way."

"_Don't you have other friends too?"_

"Actually no. Apart from one, if you could even call him my friend, I'm alone."

"_Why did you rely on him so much then? Why make him angry instead of trying to be nice?"_

"Heh… I'm not sure of that either…. I wish I could've changed it though."

"_Is he not around? Did something happen?"_

"Yeah. We… lost touch. I wish more than anything he was back with me though. It really… hurts sometimes."

"_I don't mean to pry but… Did you… ever tell him your feelings?"_

"No… heh, it was more of a one-sided love…"

"_Well… i-if you found him and told him about it he might understand?"_

"Oh… You see, I can't find him. He moved far away and I don't think he'll ever be back… And for me-… That's not right. And you see, I'm an informant. I know almost everything in the world and yet, I can't find him."

"_Izaya… are you okay?"_

"Wh-What do you mean?"

"_You're crying…"_ He breathed and my eyes widened. I brought my hand up to my face and wiped away the tears that trailed down my cheeks.

"_Listen… tomorrow, I'm free to hang out again… Wanna go to a bar or something?"_ I smirked and laughed, wiping away more tears.

"Oh? Is Tsu-chan asking me out on a date to make me feel better?" I teased.  
"_N-No I just-"_

"Oh? So you don't want to go anywhere with me? How hurtful!" He stuttered words that didn't even make sense before giving up and sighing.

"_D-Do you want to go?" _He asked finally and I smirked.

"Sure! How about a dance club I've been eyeing lately? It's been forever and a day since I've been back there~" I purred.

"_A-Alright… t-text me the address or something?"_ He asked and I laughed.

"Yes yes, make sure to wear something sexy too~ I want to see skin!" I heard stumbling on the other end and laughed some more.

"_Wh-What!? I-It's like 30 degrees outside!?"_ He yelled in embarrassment.

"It'll make me feel better! Skin Tsu-chan, skin!~ Bye-bye now and make sure your ready to get drunk tomorrow~" I said slyly and hung up, not waiting for his embarrassed, yet adorable reply.

I walked back into my room and set my phone on the dresser after texting him the time and place we would be meeting tomorrow. Lying in bed underneath the covers I ignored the growling from my stomach and curled up in the warm blankets.

As I got closer to sleep I tried to get past the fact I had been in love with Shizuo without even knowing it. I had actually admitted it earlier to Tsugaru… I still don' know why. _I just feel like I can open up to him… it's like I already know him. He reminds me so much of Shizu-chan but I know he's not him. _

More tears welled up in my eyes and I covered them with my sleeve, ashamed beyond belief.

"Why must I love such a person…? I miss him so much… even though I was under the impression I hated him this whole time." I mumbled to myself before drifting off to sleep.

**Bzzzt.**

**Bzzzt.**

**Bzzzt.**

**Bzzzt.**

**Bzzzt.**

**BZZZZT.**

_HOLY FUCK WHO IS TEXTING ME!?_

I sat straight up in bed and grabbed my phone off the dresser, flipping it open angrily I looked at the time and my mood went from 'totally pissed' to 'oh shit' as I realized I had slept the whole day away. It was already 8:30 p.m. and I was supposed to meet Tsugaru at 8:00.

I quickly dialed his number and after two rings he answered it, sounding a little agitated.

"_Hey! Where are you? You're a half-hour late!"_

_Okay… maybe a bit more than agitated._

"H-Hey… sorry… I-I uhm… I-I'll be there in twenty minutes o-okay? I-I'm sorry…" I mumbled and he sighed.

"_It's fine… just get here quick before more people hit on me. Please?"_ He sighed and hung up. I chuckled, throwing on some tight black skinny jeans and a red long-sleeved shirt with a low collar. Grabbing my jacket and shoes I ran out the door and practically sprinted to the dance club, making it there in a total of 15 minutes. I looked around for him, bumping past people and eventually taking off my jacket. I set it down a chair in the far corner of the dance club and spotted a circle of men and women around a certain person.

Curious I walked over and peered into the circle, seeing none other than Tsugaru being flirted up and grinded on. He didn't look like he was enjoying it either. For some odd reason though, I felt a twinge of anger run through me, putting on a dark smile and pushing my way through the crowd to the tall male.

"Hey Tsu-chan~ Sorry I left you hanging earlier, want me to fix that?" I asked seductively and pushed my body flush against his, putting my hand on the back of his neck and pulling his lips in for a kiss.

He gasped and I almost moaned at the feeling of his soft lips. I felt a wave of heat rush over me as I slid my other hand down his chest, surprised by his chiseled abs and how firm they were. My hand got lower and lower until it rested on the front of his belt buckle and he shivered, his breath coming in small pants.

The people grumbled and walked away as the saw he was 'taken' and left us alone.

He finally seemed to get back to his senses and pushed me away, a bright blush on his cheeks.

"Wh-What the hell Izaya!?" He said and I blushed, realizing that I might have gone a little too far.

"O-Oh um…. W-well they weren't gonna leave you alone unless I did something right?" I said in defense and he sighed in irritation.

" I-I guess… Your r-right…" He admitted and I blinked in surprise.

_Huh?_

"J-Just don't do that again! I-It's embarrassing…" He said and blushed more. I smirked and nudged his arm.

"Ne, does that mean you liked it, Tsu-chan?" I teased and he almost tripped.

"N-No I- w-well I mean I-… u-umm… w-well…" He trailed off and I laughed, a slight blush rising to my cheeks.

"Maybe I'll have to do it again later to make sure~" I giggled and he turned so red I thought his glasses were going to fog up.

I dragged him to the bar and we sat down, ordering a few drinks and scaring off the occasional flirt. All the while we were just drinking the night away and having a good time. We were chatting and laughing, ordering different things and seeing which one made us drunk faster.

After a little bit Tsu-chan and I ordered another round of drinks and he took a big gulp of his before sticking his tongue out, making a funny face.

"Tish tastes so bitter!" He complained and I laughed, pinching his cheek.

"Haha Tsu-chan dun like bitter things?~ Here, wanna have some of mine?" I smirked and he nodded.

I took a big gulp of the drink and grabbed him by his collar, locking lips with him and opening my mouth. He realized what I was doing and he opened his mouth too, taking in the drink and having a little of it stream down the side of his mouth.

I moaned and slid my tongue into his mouth, feeling around and gasping in surprise when his tongue met against mine. He leaned forward and pushed my back against my seat- dominating my mouth and creating a very heated kiss.

I turned my head to the side and grabbed his wrist, dragging him to the dance floor. He looked dazed from the kiss but followed, looking at me in wonder. I bit my lip and started dancing, egging him on to dance with me.

As we started to dance, I couldn't help but to notice his outfit. He was wearing tight black pants and a black tank top with ripples blended into the design. As he was dancing sweat dripped down his neck and past his collar bone, trailing down to his chest. He matched his movement with mine and soon our hips were even swaying together to the music.

I saw this as an opportunity to warp my arms around his neck and push my body against him again, grinding myself against his toned body. His hands found their way down to my ass and gripped it firmly, making me gasp. He smirked and leaned down to the shell of my ear, licking it and breathing hot air down my neck. I shivered in his grasp, already feeling my lower regions stir. I began pressing into him harder and noticed he was getting aroused too.

Taking us off the dance floor, he lead us into a closed off room, pushing me roughly against the wall. His hand roamed to the front of my pants where it grabbed my growing hardness. I moaned loudly and clung to him, shivering helplessly at his touches. He slid down and unbuttoned my jeans, pulling them to the ground and licking my member through my underwear. I gasped again and tugged at his hair, already feeling my knees tremble.

"N-No Tsu-chan… I-I'll get you d-dirty…" I panted out but he only smirked and pulled my underwear away as well, grabbing my member and sliding it in his mouth. I lost it completely and moaned, struggling to stay standing. His mouth was so hot and wet; I couldn't stop any sounds from escaping my lips. My hair suck to my forehead as my body got hotter as I came closer to releasing.

He noticed this and suddenly deep-throated my member, causing me to reach my peak almost immediately and I moaned. A blush covered my face and I threw my head back as I finally came into his mouth.

He drank it all, wiping his mouth on his arm and sporting a blush of his own.

Suddenly everything seemed to come at me at once and I slid down the wall, my knees finally giving out and getting down level with him.

I looked him in the eyes and tried to regain my composure, taking off his glasses slowly and seeing he was even more like Shizu-chan without them.

He pulled me in for another kiss and this time it was more passionate. He tasted like alcohol but he tasted so sweet… I felt overpowered again when he slid his tongue into my mouth and grabbed me around my waist. He groaned when my knee came in between his legs and pushed against his arousal. I broke away from the kiss and looked down, blushing at the tent already formed in his pants.

"I-Izaya…" He breathed and I shivered at the mention of my name.

"T-Tsu-chan… I-I want you…" I muttered and he blushed but nodded. I felt my face grow hotter as I got situated better on my knees with my ass in the air, taking two fingers and pushing them into my puckered hole. My breath shuttered as I slowly pumped them in and out, gradually getting faster and adding another finger. I heard him groan and pant, peering over my shoulder to see him stroking himself as well.

"S-Sorry Izaya but," He paused and positioned himself in front of my hole, making me take my fingers out, "I have to take you now…" He finished and in one swift thrust he pushed himself inside of me. My breath hitched, my body never having experience being filled completely like this. It hurt but he let me get used to the feeling a little before he moved his hips. He pulled out until the tip was almost out before he thrust back inside my tight heat. I moaned loudly, digging my nails into the carpeted floors. He started to go faster and harder and before I knew it, the pain had gone away long ago, leaving only sweet pleasure behind.

"Ahh.. nuuhh… T-Tsugaru! Ahhhnn~" I moaned again and he kept pounding into me over and over. He would hit this spot that made me scream in ecstasy. I could feel myself getting closer and so was he. We were both panting, aiming for that sweet release that could never be duplicated.

Then, he suddenly stopped and pulled out, causing me to whine at the loss of pleasure and heat. I looked at him in confusion until he flipped my position so I was facing him and then slammed back in.

_Nuhh- Shizu-ch-chan~… _

My eyes widened as I started to remember the dream I had with Shizu-chan. The pleasure… Our bodies… Everything almost exactly like this… I-I might-

"T-Tsugaru! D-Don't-AHH~ Haahh... " I panted but he brought our lips together in a heart stopping kiss.

_Sh-Shizu-chan… Ahhh~ f-faster…_

I keep remembering the dream…

"Izaya… I-It's so hot…" Tsugaru breathed, and just by his words I got closer.

_AHHH! Sh-Shizu- cha-naahhh~ Th-there…. G-Go there…_

N-No damn it…

"A-Ahh! I-I can't-muhhh… I-I'm gonna c-cu-"

_Come for me…. Izay-_

"Sh-Shizu-ch-chaannn~" I moaned and arched my back, sending my release all over our chests. His eyes widened at the name and he thrust into me one more time before spilling his seed, moaning at the pleasure.

I started to fade in and out on consciousness until all I could see were faint and blurry images of his face before passing out and drifting into sleep.

_Didn't he release… when I said Shizu-chan?_

_This was very entertaining to write lol XD As soon as I came up with the idea my I couldn't stop! I struggled just to leave it at this point! So much I want to write and so little time! But, I hope you all enjoyed and give thanks to blackrose414 for editing my chapters^^ less mistakes for you guys to try and make sense of XD Review and I'll update soon^w^_


End file.
